


Every Step

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Guy Ardyn, Canon Ending Compliant, Chronic Pain, Gen, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, MerMay, Multi, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Prompto knew he wasn't like the other kids, but he was determined to keep up.





	Every Step

“Hurry up, Argentum!” Prompto’s gym teacher always stayed with the slowest kid on laps day, and he knew he was making it hard for Mr. Agreman to keep an eye on the fast kids, but it _hurt._ He didn’t understand how the others could push through the pain when it felt like it was slowly becoming his whole existence as he put one foot in front of the other. He had a notion that it was somehow easier for the other kids; that the pain was just another thing that marked him as an outsider. Prompto would have talked to his parents about it, but the time they got to spend together was so short. He drew harsh breaths as the teacher encouraged him and thought about which pictures he was going to show his parents the next time they were home. It must help to take his mind off the pain, because it seemed to ease as he pushed on.

~*~

_Focus on your goal._ Prompto kept pushing; he’d just past the point he’d been turning home at for the past week. He was adding another block to his route. His progress had been excellent; it had gotten easier to go further and faster as the year had come and gone. He still felt occasional pangs of hunger, and his feet were still a problem, but if he focused on what Lady Lunafreya asked of him it always got easier. It was worth it for Prince Noctis.

~*~

Prompto smiled and waved at Noct and his driver as he jogged home at his usual pace until the car disappeared around the corner. Then he collapsed onto a nearby bench and prayed for his feet and heart to stop aching. It was his own stupid fault. When he’d realized, _decided_ , that he was in love with his best friend, he had felt great. One day last month he’d been watching Noct destroy his old high score on a fighting game and the realization that his feet barely hurt swept over him. He’d learned the word “psychosomatic” a few months ago and realized the pain in his feet seemed to ebb and rise with his feelings. He had sleep walked through the rest of the afternoon, prodding at his feelings and rocking on his feet trying to figure out where the rest of the pain had gone. Well, he didn’t have to wonder now.

Noct had been just super about the whole thing; it’s not like he’d asked Prompto to catch feelings. When Prompto had haltingly crab walked their lunchtime discussion into the vague, hypothetical, what-if topic of love in the not-friends way Noct had frozen. Then he muttered something about the family business and Prompto felt like a tool. When he started going on about it not being fair for him to date someone he couldn’t end up with Prompto cut him off with something about the romance plot hinted in the trailed for the next DaemonSlayers movie. He could have cut the relief in the air with a butterknife even if it felt like one was being driven into his feet when they returned to class.

Prompto gingerly levered himself off the bench and tried being glad that their friendship had survived. He pretended it worked as he made his way home.

~*~

“Cadet Argentum, what in the name of the Inferian’s left ball did you think you were doing!” His Captain bellowed as the medic cut away his boot and loaded him onto a stretcher with the help of one of the other cadets. The Captain was stern, but not usually angry.

Red faced, more from embarrassment than anything else, Prompto tried to defend himself from the ground. “Sir. I was just completing our drills, sir.” He really didn’t think it had been that bad when he’d rolled his ankle early in the obstacle course so he’d pushed through. When he finished one of the other trainees had pointed at his leg and shrieked for the medic. Yeah, the swelling was bad, but it was nothing he couldn’t work through.

The medic prodded and frowned at Prompto’s bared ankle as he gently pulled away the sweaty sock. “I’m going to need to take a scan, but I’m pretty sure you broke it. Cadet, what’s the pain on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the worst.” 

“Four.”

“Don’t be such a badass,” murmured Cadet Mellillia from where she crouched by the head of the stretcher waiting for the medics go ahead. “You’re just gonna rile him up.” She was sweet faced, soft spoken, and had broken Cadet Mandatum’s nose for not taking her seriously during sparring. She’d publicly been on the receiving end of one of the Captain’s lectures for that and hadn't batted an eye. Strangely, Prompto’s ankle felt worse when his feet felt better.

~*~

Prompto smiled at the girls hanging around the quay while taking pictures of the surf. Over the years he'd learned to cultivate crushes when the opportunity came along. One of them caught his glance and nudged her friend. The breeze carried faint giggles across the sand. It was the nicest day they'd had for a while. They'd been hanging around Galdin trying to get the ferry issue resolved and Noct was fishing for their supper. Prompto had his boots off and was dangling his feet in the cool ocean water. One of the girls, pretty and curvy in a red and white dress with brunette curls framing her face, broke away from the others and started picking her way across the sand. Prompto started slightly; this never happened.

 _Ok, be cool._ She probably wasn’t heading for the little dock anyway. She'd probably stop to look at the shells on the beach. She didn’t stop. She made eye contact with Prompto and smiled back. He felt his face warm and quickly busied himself taking another picture of the waves. He glanced back. She was still heading their way. 

“Hey Prompto, you ok?” Gladio leaned down over him and gave him a concerned look. “Did you forget to wear sunscreen?” She’d slowed down when the big guy moved into Prompto’s space. 

Ignis tutted and came over as well. “Of all the times to forget; you know with the reflected light it's twice as important to be protected on the water.” She’d stopped and turned to face the water like she'd just gone down for the view, but was watching them out of the corner of her eye.

“Guys, I didn't forget. Don't…”

“Blondie, you are lobster red. Hey, Princess, pack it in, we gotta get out of the sun.” Gladio had a hand under Prompto's elbow and was urging him to get up. The only thing that could make this worse would be to get dragged around. Prompto pulled his feet out of the water and stood without wincing. He had a lifetime of practice.

Noctis dropped his fishing pole and came over to fuss as well. Prompto glanced back toward the beach and saw the pretty brunette making her way back to her friends. He sighed and let his bros herd him over to the haven where the tent was still pitched from the night before. He’d be lying if he said wasn't nice to know they cared. There was a little spring in his step as Ignis shepherd him into the shade and went to find the aloe cream.

~*~

Altissia was beautiful, Prompto mused as a man with a cello played next to the fountain. He looked like he was a little bit older than Gladio and had accumulated a small pile of gil in his hat over the course of the afternoon. The sun was starting to paint the horizon a brilliant pink. Weskham had tipped them off that a daemon had been sighted nearby so they were waiting for dark.

Prompto sat on the railing of the city overlook and hummed along with the music. They weren't desperate for this hunt, but it was expensive staying in the city. Thankfully, they had enough of a cushion that they all had a little pocket money. The cellist finished with a flourish that prompted light applause from around the plaza. Prompto rose when it became obvious that he was packing up for the night and hurried over to toss a 500 gil coin into the man's hat before he gathered it up. The man caught his eye. Prompto noticed that he had a nice smile as he bent to gather his earnings. Prompto turned to drift back to Ignis and Noctis when a voice caught him. 

“Wait.” The cellist was holding out Prompto’s coin. “You overpaid. I already made enough for today.”

Prompto blushed and backed up a step, mindful of the cobblestone. “Keep it, please. Your music was beautiful.”

The man stopped when Prompto stepped back and dropped the coin back into his hat. “Well, in that case I’m in your debt,” he teased, “Perhaps I could reimburse you at the pub? I’ve got enough to get drinks for myself and a handsome stranger.” Prompto bit his lip to keep from grinning, but nothing could help his flush.

“Sorry, I don’t really drink...with strangers.” Prompto tacked on the afterthought in a rush to keep the cellist from learning how uncool he was.

“Well, we don’t have to stay strangers.” He took a step closer to Prompto and Prompto held his place. “My name is-”

“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” Noctis dropped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and gave the cellist a hard look. Prompto started to protest, but Noct continued. “C’mon, it’s about time to get ready.” Prompto allowed himself to be dragged over to Ignis and Gladio. Worst wingmen ever.

~*~

Altissia had been beautiful, Prompto mourned as the Goddess cursed and raged. He raced through the walkways to meet up with Ignis and Gladio after he’d managed to more or less safely get off the magitek craft that they’d stolen. Apparently they hadn’t been designed to land; just to crash into the target so the MTs could either attack or self-destruct depending on how intact they were. The waste was galling.

Prompto was brought up short as the Hydrean crushed the covered bridge he’d been about to use. He stood at the edge of the wreckage and gaped up at her. Where Titan and Ramuh had looked basically human with artistic license taken, Leviathan was purely herself and strangely beautiful. Her head was low enough that Prompto could see one of her eyes, and he realized with dawning horror that he was up high enough for her to see as the eye focused on him. She looked more puzzled than wrathful, but before either could move Noctis warped in to strike the goddess and draw her back into the fray. Prompto turned and ran back into the city, he'd seen that the next crossing was still intact. He carefully picked his way through the shattered masonry, he couldn’t afford to get carelessly hurt now.

~*~

Prompto looked at the bodies and struggled to keep his lunch and mind. He thought he might have died limping through the snow, and this was hell. They looked like him; all of them. At least from the shoulders up. Some of them were twisted and inhuman; with scales and fins, some didn’t even have legs. The rest of them looked like they could get out and take his place if they were alive in those tubes. The thought caught Prompto, for a moment his reflection seemed to distort and he felt like he was trapped and drowning in that greenish fluid. He gasped and stomped his foot.

The pain shot up his leg and cut through the fog. His eyes watered and he gasped for breath. If he lost it now he'd never get back to the guys. And he would get back, he promised himself. He hadn’t fought his way past dozens of MTs to stall out here. He put one foot in front of the other and made his way through to the stairs at the other side of the room. There had to be an exit. He had to get out, catch up with the guys, and find out that what had happened on the train had been one of Ardyn’s tricks. Noct wouldn’t have said those things to him, right?

He got to the stairs and crouched down when he heard voices. He crept up to try to eavesdrop. Maybe he’d learn something that would help him escape.

~*~

“You know your father was mistaken about a great many things.” Ardyn was trying to sound nonchalant, but Prompto noticed with some satisfaction that the creep’s breathing was a little off. He’d bloodied Ardyn several times, for a the good it had done him. He'd still lost the fight and got chained up for his trouble. Ardyn was paused dramatically, waiting for some response from his captive audience. As soon as Prompto caught his own breath he'd try spitting.

Ardyn’s patience didn't last long enough, so he continued unprompted. “Oh, he was right in viewing his human form as untenable, but there are other ways out besides sublimation.” Another pause. Prompto still hadn’t prepared his retort. Ardyn apparently decided that he needed some kind of reaction to go on and, with a casual air, kicked the sole of Prompto’s foot where he was suspended off the ground. Prompto tried to stifle his cry of pain. Tried.

“What would you be willing to do to stop the pain?” Ardyn leaned in. His breath was foul, like daemons and decay. “Can you even imagine a life without it? Verstael said it was like walking on shards of glass. Of course, he started by giving his love in a rather abstract way, I wonder if your pain is greater or lesser for not having a choice?” The restraints held Prompto to nearly level with the taller man. He opened his mouth, breathed in, and propelled a wade of spittle into the chancellor’s eye. Prompto had always been proud of his aim.

Ardyn took a step back and swiped at his face with one hand while he backhanded Prompto with the other. Prompto’s head rang with the blow. “Ach! You disgusting creature! I'm doing you a favor!” Prompto forced his eyes to focus when Ardyn seized him by the chin. He tried to jerk back in horror when he saw the knife Ardyn was holding inches from his eyes but was brought up short.

“Get off me!” The blade drifted closer and down until the cold flat of it was pressed against his cheek. Prompto stilled. 

“Do I have your attention?” Prompto held his breath, not daring to move. Ardyn stroked the blade down his face, trailed it along his throat, before bending and tucking the knife into the side of Prompto’s boot with the flat against his ankle. “Now, this is old, precious magic and I’m only going to tell you once. If you want to be free of the pain you’ll have take your natural form for the first time in your misbegotten life. All you need to do is spill a little blood on your legs and you’ll be free. Specifically, royal blood.”

Prompto felt an icy knot form in his stomach as he realized what Ardyn was saying. The rage that followed melted it quickly “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” His hand jerked uselessly in the restraint as he tried to knock the smirk of the chancellor’s face. The bastard just looked more pleased with himself. “If you really think I'm gonna fall for that you're dumber than your hat!” The dart failed to land and Ardyn swished out of the cell, leaving Prompto alone. “HEY, is that a coat or a parasitic havocfang? Lace mid levels will never be in style! YOUR MOM DRESSES YOU LIKE AN RPG VILLAIN!” Ardyn turned out of sight at the end of the hall, unflustered.

“What a jackass.” Prompto muttered. In the distance a door clanged shut, leaving Prompto alone with the pain, the knife, and his thoughts.

~*~

Prompto looked at the dawn and almost hated it. Ignis and Gladio stood in awe; the latter squinting at the horizon and the former raising his face and hands to the warmth. Prompto had found a friendly pile of rubble to sprawl on after the last of the daemons had fallen. He’d told the two of them about his pain, during the long years of night; but not what he’d learned from Besthia, not what Ardyn had insinuated. Gladio had mellowed a bit with age; he’d started to yell and scold Prompto, but ran out of steam quickly. Ignis had gone quiet and assistive devices had started appearing around the Lestallum headquarters and a chair had made its way out to Hammerhead.

Prompto had balked at first; he was capable of walking and resources were becoming rare. Surly there were people who needed them more than him. He only started using the chair when Cor needed help with training and administrative work organizing the defenses. Prompto had been surprised at how good he felt; not just because he wasn’t constantly on his feet. It was actually amazing what he could do when he had the energy for it. In school he had believed he was stupid, but during the darkness he could contribute and was actually good at managing the security and training new firearms specialists. That part of his life was probably over, daemon hunting specialist were obsolete, but Prompto wasn't sure he was ready to invent himself again in a world without Noct. 

_Noct…_ Prompto hadn't told Noctis. They knew the prophecy inside and out; he hadn't wanted to change the way Noct saw the time they'd had. He’d thrown the knife away back in Zegnautus. On good days he was proud of himself, because on bad days he wondered.

He looked away from the sunrise, over the smouldering remains of the crown city. It had broken Noct’s heart to see the destruction. He’d loved this place and had wanted to see his home rebuild. There probably weren’t enough people to settle back here, and wouldn’t be for generations. Ignis broke through the silence, “Do you hear that?”

Prompto and Gladio started and looked for any signs of danger. “I got nothing, where’s it coming from?”

“Over there.” Ignis pointed to a pile of rubble by the gate. Gladio hefted his sword and started toward it. Prompto hoisted himself and circled to provide cover while Ignis followed Gladio. They crept closer and Prompto saw movement on the back of the pile. He holstered his gun, smiled brightly, and started forward slowly with his hands out.

“Guys!” Prompto whispered. “It’s a _cat_!” Gladio and Ignis froze as a medium-sized calico jumped to the top of the pile and looked them over before jumping down. Prompto knelt down and felt through his pockets for some jerky and held it out to catch the cat’s attention. “Here kitty, c'mere you pretty, pretty girl.”

“Prompto, that has way too much salt for a cat.” Gladio grumbled, jealous as the cat cautiously slunk over to Prompto. It grabbed the jerky and bolted for the gate. Prompto laughed as Ignis’s phone rang. Gladio laughed too. “Well that’s gratitude for you. How do you think the little thing survived here with all the daemons? I haven’t seen or heard of any cats since we started scouting the city.”

“Dunno, it didn’t look too rough, though.” While Prompto and Gladio were talking about the cat Ignis was having a hushed discussion with Cor. He hung up and turned his head to the other two.

“Gentlemen, there’s been an unexpected side effect to removing the scourge.”

Before Gladio could press his friend for more details, a panicked voice rang out in the distance. “Hello! Can anyone hear us? We need help!” The three men burst into motion.

As they ran to the call, Ignis filled them it. “People and animals are reappearing. The vanishing plague is being undone." Prompto felt tears in his eyes as he ran. They reached a small group of people in what had previously been an Arachne nest. As they greeted and helped the returned civilians a handful of sparrows flew by. _Thank you Noct. We’ll take it from here. Our home will live again._ His feet still stung and ached with every step, and it would be a while before most of the city was accessible again, but Prompto’s heart sang.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually retrofitted this plot from a selkie story I was kicking around that I still kind of want to do. Would anyone mind if I wrote another story or three with the same premise?
> 
> My working title for this was "Like Treading on Legos"


End file.
